Reborn
by Ones-and-Z3ros
Summary: A human is killed, and is given a second chance at life, this time in Zootopia. But as Murphy's Law would have other plans, his life immediately goes crazy once he arrives. This is just a mini-series for weekend writes, so please be patient. Also, I will not be changing the rating from T.
1. Chapter 1

**Reborn: Zootopia Mini-series**

Hi everyone, my name is Matt. No not Matthew, just Matt. It isn't my real name, but my online friends have called me that so many times it stuck. Anyways, I'm 17, my birthday is in August, and I live in Concord, North Carolina. I was originally raised in Greensboro, South Carolina, but recent situations caused us to move up here. I actually like it. Nice neighborhood, nice town, everything a high school could dream of. Oh, and I also have a car. Its a Subaru Impreza I got from my mom's boyfriend's ex-wife that is manual shift, and handles like a dream. Now, you may be wondering why I'm telling you this. Well, all that was taken away from me in a mere 2 seconds on a fateful Sunday.

I was headed home from my girlfriend's house around 6:30 in the evening on March 5th, 2017. We had been hanging around Uptown Charlotte for the day, and I had just dropped her off at her house. On my way back, I noticed I needed some gas for the car. So, I pulled off I-485 at the exit before mine to get some gas at a Shell station. As I pulled up, I noticed the winter/spring sky started becoming mega-cloudy. _I had better hurry. Don't want to get home during a rainstorm._ As I stepped out of the car, I immediately felt unsafe. The wind was blowing harder than it had earlier, and my gut was telling me that something bad was going to happen, but I ignored it. It felt strange that I was the only one at the pumps right now, but I needed gas for the car so I just ignored it as well. What happened next was something no one could've seen coming.

As I started pumping gas, I heard yelling coming from inside the shop of the station. I thought it was just an angry employee, so again I ignored it. Foolish move on my part. The next thing I know, a large shock-wave erupted from the shop. It happened in slow motion, and there was nothing I could do. The blast was from an overpowered pipe bomb someone had exploded. The shock-wave blew out horizontally, flipping everything in it's path, including my car. When the blast hit my car, I had been right next to it. The force of the blast flipped my car on top of me and the connected gas pump, and everything went black. Soon after, the whole gas station exploded, and the plot of area for the station was filled on fire. I learned that last part from the being I met next, since the car landed on my chest and skull killing me instantly.

The next thing I saw, well didn't see, was pitch black. _Huh, so this is what death looks and feels like._ If I was dead, then I literally lost everything. Then, like a wrecking ball to the feels, everything hit me. I fell to the 'ground' crying, and just overall blubbering. My girlfriend, my mom, my brother, everyone/everything I knew and loved was just taken away from me. I was an emotional wreck, and never noticed the figure standing 2 feet in front of me. "Child, please, stand up and dry your eyes." I was so startled, I think I let out a bit of a girly yelp. But per his request, I eventually stood up and by now was sniffling. I looked at the being in front of my, but did not speak. "Ah, I see. You have been taught some well manners. What is your name? It would be improper of me to keep calling you Child." I looked at it's face and said "M-my name is Matt, sir." I hadn't meant to use that name, but when it came out of my mouth it felt more natural than my birth name. He chuckled, then said "Well then Matt, I know of what happened to you. You were killed by a domestic terrorist, and as much as I want, the next events in your world cannot be stopped. To this extent, you were killed unfairly before your time. I would like to offer you a new life to live in a new world." I was shaken. Not only had someone from my own country bombed a gas station, but from what he said, things in my old life were about to get really bad. Shakily, I asked, "Could...um...you show me the aftermath please?" He sighed, but nodded an agreement. Suddenly, a blue glow emanated from his hand, showing what the gas station looked like after the explosion.

I finally had enough. "I'll take the deal." He smiled, or at least I think he did, and nodded. "Alright then. Before you go, I must ask you two things. What is your spirit animal? Also, what would you like to keep from your world?" I thought for a bit, then said, "My animal is an arctic fox, and I would like to keep my phone and earbuds with all my music." After a moment, he nodded. "Well then, I hope you make your life the most in this world." With a blinding flash, he disappeared and left me in darkness again. Not long after, I felt unconsciousness seeping through my body, and soon I was out cold. It was time to start my new life.

The next sensations I noticed were pleasant. I heard birds chirping elegant songs, felt warming sun rays on face, as well as grass poking me. I opened my eyes and was immediately blinded by the sunlight. _Okay, maybe not the best idea._ I rolled over on my side, then opened my eyes again, this time without blinding myself. I took a moment to analyze my surroundings, and give myself time to adjust to the sunlight. I suddenly remembered what I had asked for, and began searching my pockets. I looked down at what I was wearing, and realized a few things. One, I was wearing the same clothes I had on when I died which was a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and a gray hoodie. Two, I had snow white fur with the exception of my paws, which were light red. Three, I had no clue where I was. The first two points didn't unnerve me since I had just been talking with, I think, Death. Finally finding my phone, the left pocket of my blue jeans, and took it out. The brand had changed. It was now an L.P. G4 and not an L.G. G4. Turning it on, I noticed nothing visually different. The lock screen and background were the same, but upon investigating further, I found that most of my contacts were gone. Well, all except one, which I decided to test.

It didn't go through, because as soon as my phone connected to the proper signals, the phone said "We're sorry. The number you have dialed has been disconnected. Please try again later. Goodbye." Okay, so maybe that one was supposed to be deleted, but wasn't for some reason. I decided to put it behind me and investigate where I was. I seemed to wake up on a thin patch of moss in some weird clearing. I hadn't noticed, but I was surrounded by trees. So to pass the time, I decided to put on some of my music. Spotify had changed to Songify, as well as a lot of the artist's names. Skrillex, Twenty One Pilots, and Keys 'n Krates hadn't changed either, but everything else changed. Still, the music itself only had minor lyric changes. I was so absorbed in my music and looking around, I didn't hear the extremely loud grandfather clock sound. Suddenly, it started raining, and it was freezing cold. The cold water stunned me for a bit, but I eventually made it to a platform. It was still raining when I noticed what looked a gondola coming toward the platform, and as soon as it got here I hopped on.

During the ride, I checked to see where I was. Apparently I woke up in the Rainforest District. The ride itself took about 20 minutes, but I finally arrived in the main district: Savannah Central. I arrived at Zootopia Central Station, the main train station in all of Zootopia. I saw Zootopia before I died, so I knew what was what and where everything from the movie was relative to certain places from the movie. Opening the Zootopia version of Instagram and pointed it at myself, back to the trains and tracks underneath. I snapped a quick photo and moved to get in the city, while posting that photo.

As I left the station, I took a left, hoping to find some food. I remembered that foxes were omnivores, so took out my wallet, which was in my right pants pocket, and counted $12. The currency was different here as well. It was zoollars instead of dollars. Anyways, it was enough for a small basket of strawberries from the farmers market at the next corner. As I approached the corner, still listening to music, I bumped into a mammal. She seemed in a rush, and since we were both on the floor she must've been running. "Oh no, I'm so sorry ma'am. I wasn't paying attention. I could've moved if I wasn't so absorbed." She was a gazelle, and looked like she was nervous. "Oh, it's okay. I just had a small hiccup today," He voice seemed familiar, but I couldn't place it. "I didn't mean to run into you, I just..um.." It finally click, I knew who she was. "Um, you wouldn't happen to be Gazelle would you?" I asked in a calm voice. I could tell she trying to have a calm day out on the town. Nothing flashy, like in the movie, but plain clothes. The only give away was her accent, and the tigers hanging back a few yards looking directly at me. Her eyes widened in horror, and I quickly tried to recover. "Oh no, it's okay. I won't tell anyone you were here. I promise." I continued in a low voice, "It must be hard to enjoy a simple day out on the town without anyone noticing you." She calmed down slightly and nodded. I sighed, and said "I will tell no one I saw you here. You have my word, because even a pop star needs some time away from show biz." I went to leave, but she grabbed my arm. "Thank you. Um, could I maybe get your number? It would be nice to have someone to talk to." I was surprised. Not even 4 hours into this world, and I was getting a girl's number. I just hoped my phone number from Earth still worked. "Yeah, sure. It's 704-355-2188. I know, weird number, but it should work. Oh, and my name is Matt. Matt Growler" I could see her hooves move as she added my number and send a test message to me. My phone lit up with a notification, and confirmed my suspicions about my phone number. I immediately saved her contact info, then gave her a small nod of farewell, and as I left I subtly said to the waiting tigers, "You guys are doing a great job." It might've seemed weird, or creepy, but I mean't it in a good way.

I still had a few hours of daylight, and I finally made my way to the farmer's market. I walked around the stalls, looking at everything the local farms had to offer. I was always vigilant for a booth that had fresh strawberries, but after a couple of hours I could find none, so I left in a hurry. As I exited the lot, I was grabbed on my right shoulder by a pair of hooves. The hooves forced my behind a small concrete barrier, before I felt something metal hit me at the base of my skull, knocking me out.

When I came to, I had to use my night vision to see where I was. At once, I wished I didn't. I was in the trunk of a car, and I've seen enough movies to know that waking up in the back of a car means death in the near future. I tried moving, only to find my paws tied up. I groaned, which received a chuckle from the back seat, and someone saying "Hey, looks like he's up. Just in time too." After a minute or two, the ride gets allot bumpier. I guess they were pulling off the road. I hear the engine cut, and I knew it meant trouble for me. I heard doors open then close and pawsteps getting louder as they went to the trunk to get me. Suddenly, the trunk is thrown open, blinding me with the sunlight, and before I can get used to the light they drag me out of the car.

I was thrown on the ground, which seemed to be harder than dirt, probably clay, and it took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the light. Once I was able to see the mammals who kitnapped me, I felt confident enough to speak, trying my hand at being Nick, even though I had never met him. "So, what brings you boys out here to see me? Or are you just gonna leave an oddly colored arctic fox like me alone?" Their only reaction to that was a kick to my stomach, while the other's laughed at my pain. "Okay, I see how it's gonna be. What do you guys want?" I realized that I had to remain confident, because all of the mammals around me were prey, and the one who kicked me was a young bull. Finally, one of them spoke up. "You think you're so smug. Foxes are nothing but trouble. We all saw what you did to that gazelle. You probably stole something from her." No I understood why they abducted me. They were just speciesist towards foxes, only because of their past ancestors. "Okay, let me straighten out two thing. I was distracted when she ran into me, and I apologized like a good mammal would. I also never touched her. Now that that is settled, what is your plan to do with me, since I don't think you teens want to be arrested for murder." I looked at the porcupine to my right, who seemed to waiver the the mention of jail and murder. The bull to my left still remained firmly confident, but so was I. Until he laughed and motioned to the deer buck next to him, who then produced a small syringe of blue liquid. I didn't know what it was, but if it was blue, then I had a guess it was Nighthowler related. I was trying not to break my face, but I guess I did because as the buck got closer to me, the bull started laughing and pointing at me. I couldn't get away from them, I was bound fore and rear paws by zip ties, and I'm pretty sure that stuff in the needle was Nighthowler. The deer was now right next to me, crouching next my left arm, and with a sudden movement jabbed the needle into my arm, releasing it's contents into my bloodstream.

Once the vial was empty, the bull pulled out his cellphone and started dialing a number, but I couldn't understand what he said after, because my body failed at fighting the Nighthowler serum. Within minutes, I lost all higher thought process, and went completely savage. During those minutes, the 4 mammals piled back into the car and were already gone. Nothing looked right, the color of life was gone, replaced by gray and white monochrome color, and any movement caused a black ring around said mammal. I heard police sirens in the background, but couldn't pinpoint it. As it got louder, I found myself heading towards similar sound: Tires. I was near the highway, but I would only learn that later. When I finally got to the road, so did the police sirens. Suddenly, I was scared. I turned tail back the way I came, a bunny and fox chasing after me. After a long cat and mouse game of me running from the mammals chasing me, I finally tired and stopped. Bad idea, because soon those same mammals were upon me. I snarled slightly, and I could hear them talking, but couldn't decipher what was being said. Suddenly, the fox lifts a side arm, and fires something at me. I start feeling heavy, my limbs refuse to move, and my eyes grow heavy. I soon succumb to slumber. Third time today I've seen darkness.

 **A/N:** Yes, I'm starting one of these stories. I hope you all like the first chapter. Little info note: This will be a weekend write. I know I have two other stories and I don't have time for a 3rd, but I thought "Why not have a story like this?" a couple of days ago. Anyways, have a great weekend everyone.

 **~1's-n-0's**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reborn: Zootopia Mini-series**

 **Chapter 2**

Nick and Judy's Day

It was barely dawn when Nick woke up. He slowly opened his right eye to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand, which read 4:51 am. _Damn, this is getting annoying._ For the past few day, Nick had been waking up before his alarm. But that cost him his sleep, and yesterday he'd almost fallen asleep at his desk doing paperwork. Today, however, he felt oddly refreshed, much like his mate on a normal day. The little bunny next to him would be waking in 9 minutes, so he decided to start cooking breakfast, just in case things didn't go as planned. As he tried to move from the bed, small gray paws shot out towards him and attempted to grab him and pull him back to bed. His little bunny mate was still unconscious, but was as feisty as always. Nick finally made it out of bed, and as silent as he could grabbed his ZPD uniform, some clean boxers, and a towel so he could get ready in the bathroom. Yes they were married, but walking around the house nude was something Judy was never able to get used to, even if Nick was completely fine with it. Plus, angering a tired, strong bunny was a death wish.

After a short shower, Nick got out and got ready. As he walked out of the bathroom, he peeked his head in at his still sleeping wife, the clock reading 5:12. He chuckled and went in the room. As he walked up to the bed, he had an evil idea. He got down on all four and started a low growling. As he got to the bed, he crescendo'd his growling until it was a full on snarl. That snapped the sleeping bunny out of her slumber. Her eyes bolted open and in quick movements, she opened her eyes, jumped to the far edge of the bed and stood in a fighting stance she learned at the Academy. Shortly after, though, she snapped out of her adrenaline rushed wake up call, and started glaring at the snarling, slobbering fox that was her husband. "Nick, what the hell is wrong with you?" She was now extremely mad, and it showed on her face. Granted, she was just in a sleep shirt and panties, she was still menacing to Nick, who almost immediately stopped his act. Standing back on two paws, his face dropped to one of apologetic. "Sorry Carrots. I wanted to wake you up, and kinda have some fun. It's almost 5:30, so while you get ready I'm gonna make us some breakfast. Okay?" He tried redeeming himself, and after a moment, Judy sighed and nodded.

Leaving the room, Nick started chuckling and before walking away from the door said "At least you're up now." That received a object slamming into the bedroom door. Nick walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. In his quest to make breakfast, he first got out the medium sized frying pan and olive oil, then went to the fridge and got out the eggs, cricket sausage, assorted veggies, and cheese. Making a breakfast like this would take about the amount of time it took Judy to shower and dress in her ZPD uniform.

The succulent smell of eggs and veggies quickly drew Judy out of the bedroom, fully decked out in her ZPD uniform. She walked over to the stove, and looked at the crackling pan that held her omelette. "Mmm, smells good Nicky. What's yours?" Nick just chuckled as he pulled a plate out for her and placed the omelette on it, before leaning over her to grab his plate of cricket sausage and bringing both to the table. As they sat down, Judy asked "So, what do you think we'll be put on today?" Nick chuckled, before looking up from his phone at her. "Let's hope nothing Nighthowler related. Hopefully patrol around Savannah. I mean come on, its not like a mammal's gonna get injected with Nighthowler today." He saw Judy's expression change to one of concern, probably about his last statement. "Nick, you do realize you just jinxed it." Nick laughed, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Carrots, what's that probability that's gonna happen." As he finished, he snagged a piece of diced celery off of her breakfast as he went back to his sausage, earning himself a quick punch to his shoulder and a small whine from Judy.

As they finished breakfast and left for the precinct, Nick made a stop to grab something from pantry; it was a small box with a thin layer of red velvet and had a kangaroo insignia on the box. He rushed to catch up with Judy before she could notice anything suspicious. As they got to Nick's car, Judy turned around and asked "What took you, Slick?" Nick laughed and said "I was here the whole time, Bun Bun." He knew she didn't like him calling her that, but it was one of the many ways he could rile her up. After a quick glare at him, they both got in Nick's car and started their journey to Precinct 1 for their shift.

As they got to the precinct, Nick stopped her before she got out of the car. "You okay Nick?" He had never done this before, so it was reasonable for her to be nervous. "I'm fine Carrots. I just wanted to do something before we got inside." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box from Roo's Jeweler's and presented it to Judy. She looked at him, then the box. Before she could say anything, Nick said "I got it a couple of days ago, and since our anniversary is coming up, I thought it would be something you'd like." As he said it, he opened the box to reveal a small necklace with a purple carrot pendant hanging on it. It glistened in the artificial light of the garage, but it looked magnificent. Judy's eyes widened with delight, then she lunged forward at her fox and hugged him. "Oh my gosh Nick, thank you. I love it." She released him and quickly started putting the necklace on. After a quick moment of silence, but mammals get out of the car and entered the precinct. As they entered, they greeted Clawhauser, who immediately noticed Judy's necklace. After a quick explanation to the rotund cheetah, they made their way to the bullpen.

Morning assignments went the same as the day before. Wolford and Grizzoly on Tundratown patrol, Fangmeyer and Delgato in Sahara Square, and the Wildes on Savannah Central patrol. All other officers were on a separate case. After being dismissed, the selected officers made their way to the garage for their cruisers. Nick and Judy were the last ones to leave, after Nick tried to prank Judy, earning him a very painful jab to the chest. Patrol was calm for the most part of the day; arresting pick-pockets, hauling in a shop lifter, and even caught a speeder on the highway. No, it wasn't Flash, he learned his lesson. It was overall quite a calm day, until about 3 o'clock.

Nick was driving, since Judy had ordered a larger lunch than necessary, and was too full to drive. They were headed back to the precinct from their patrol near the district tunnel for the Rainforest District, and all was quiet, until Clawhauser burst through the radio. "Attention all units. Savage mammal reported on Highway 4, mile marker 7, near the Rainforest District tunnel. Please acknowledge." Judy's ears perked up at the mention of savage mammal, then gave Nick a look that screamed 'I told you so.' She grabbed the receiver, and said "This is Z-132. We are on that same highway, and we're 2 minutes out." the radio came back with a reply almost immediately, "10-4, Z-132. Good luck."

Nick quickly activated the lights and siren, though slightly unnecessary since they arrived at the mile marker in no time. As they approached, they saw the savage mammal, and Nick had to take a double look at the all-white fox. Both mammals got out of the cruiser to get a better look at the fox, when suddenly it bolted back into the woods. Nick and Judy looked at each other before giving chase to the savage fox. They chased it all around the surprisingly dense forest, until finally Nick caught it's scent. Both officers found it huddled against a tree, cowering away from them. It snarled slightly, flinging spittle everywhere. Judy looked at Nick and said "You just had to say it. Told you this would happen." Nick feigned hurt, then said "Okay, fine. But can we save this for later?" She sighed, then nodded. Nick turned back to the savage fox, and said "Sorry amigo, gotta do this." At that, he shot the fox with a tranquilizer dart, and caused it to fall asleep. Judy came up beside him. "We should probably get him to the hospital." Nick nodded in agreement, then picked up the fox and started heading back to the cruiser.

Once there, Judy picked up the receiver and notified Clawhauser that they had captured the mammal, and were taking it to Zootopia General for the antidote. Nick set the sleeping mammal in the back seat before walking to the driver's side. Once he got in, he turned to Judy and said "Something keeps bugging me about this kit. I've never seen any mammal with this fur color." His eyes held a hint of worry. Judy saw this, and put a paw on his shoulder. "Nick, it'll be okay. We'll take him to the hospital so we can find out who he is." Nicks eyes still held that worried look. "Okay, Carrots. But seriously, who would do something like this? Plus, where did they get Nighthowler?" Judy was starting to get worried, and since the sleeping mammal was a fox, like Nick, it must've hurt him to the core. Finally, she relented and said "Alright, lets head to the hospital before he wakes up. K Slick?" Nick nodded then started driving back towards town.

Once they got to the hospital, Nick hopped down and we to the back to grab the sedated mammal while Judy went in to get him registered. Once he was inside, two nurses rushed to Nick with a gurney, and placed the sleeping fox kit on it before rushing back to the main section of the hospital. Both Nick and Judy breathed a sigh, before they saw Chief Bogo approaching them. Once he got to them, he asked "What happened?" Nick was the first to speak. "Well Chief, when we arrived, I saw that the mammal was a fox who looked confused, and at the moment scared. When we tried to approach this mammal, it ran back into the woods like it was scared. We gave chase, but lost sight of it after a few minutes. I just happened to pick up it's scent by chance, and tracked it to a tree, and looked to be cowering in fear. I waited a few moments, before darting him. Officer Wilde and I spoke briefly before returning to the cruiser with the darted fox. After placing it in the cruiser, Wilde and I again had a small conversation before heading here to give the kit a Nighthowler antidote. So, yeah, that's pretty much what happened Chief." Chief Bogo looked at Nick, then Judy who nodded in agreement at the story. Bogo finally huffed and said "I expect a report on this tomorrow." Both Wilde's nodded, then turned to walk into the hospital. They quickly found the room number the fox kit was in, and promptly made their way to the room. Nick hoped to get some info, before anything else happened.

 **A/N:** Hey everyone. I really hope you all like this new chapter. I know it's short, but it was supposed to be a _Meanwhile_ sort-of chapter. I will continue to work on the story during the weekend, but I hope you all like the story over all. I want to address a few things though. 8 Faves and 13 Follows, which is amazing. Now to address some of the reviews.

~Guest: Well, maybe next chapter, dude.

~akanomie1: I'm glad you enjoyed it. The money is actually called Zoollars, so I'm not really gonna change that.

~DigitalPanda27: Again, I'm glad you like it. I will definitely keep writing this story.

~Mari: I will. I love writing.

~Davebo1007: Well, how was this chapter?

Again, I thank everyone following and favoring this story, and hope everyone has a great day.

 **~1's-n-0's**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reborn Mini-series**

 **Chapter 3**

"...can you hear me?" There was something shining in my eyes. I had finally awoken from darkness into extreme light. Suddenly, the bright light stopped. "Sir? Can you hear me?" I blinked a couple of times, hoping I gave them the right answer. "Okay, can you tell me your name?" I nodded as best I could. My eyes finally adjusted, and now I could finally see where I was: a hospital bed. I looked over at the nurse next to the bed, who was an antelope, and said "M-my name is Matt." She looked at me like I had said something wrong. "Do you have a last name?" It struck me that I had never chosen a last name in this world. I was too caught up in trying to explore, I hadn't thought of my identity. "Its..uh...Growler. Matt Growler." She looked approvingly at me, then looked down at the chart in her hooves. She looked back at me after a while, and asked me a few standard questions. "Do you know where you are?" It took a second for me to remember where I was, but I said "Some hospital inside of...Savannah Central?" I wasn't sure if I was correct, so I had to ask the last two words. The nurse nodded. "Yes, Zootopia General to be specific." Relieved, I tried sitting up, but found I was unable. I looked around, and found my left paw was strapped to the bed. I think the nurse noticed, as she said "Sorry. It's procedure for savage mammals. I think we you'll be okay though." and removed the straps. Wait, savage? "Um, miss, when did I get here, and when did I go savage?" She looked like she was about to say something, but was cut off when we heard someone knocking on the door. The nurse went to the door and opened it, revealing a bunny and a fox, both in police uniforms. My brain was still pretty slow, so it took a while to think. Meanwhile, the nurse was informing the two officers about my situation. Finally, my brain recognized the two officers, and as they got to the bed, I said "You two wouldn't happen to be Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, would you?" Nick looked at me, before putting on a grim that I can only describe as smug, and replied "We would happen to be, but I think Carrots here uses then name of Wilde, now." That stunned me. Judy and Nick got married? "I'm so happy. Congrats you two. Anyways, I'm guessing you're here for me." They looked at each other, then me, and nodded simultaneously.

The silence lasted for a quick moment, before Nick spoke. "So, first thing to know is who you are." I now noticed that the antelope had left the room, leaving me with the two ZPD officers. I looked back at Nick and said "My name is Matt Growler." Both mammals nodded, before Judy started questioning me.

"How old are you?"

"17. Next."

"What is your birth date?"

"August 24th, 1998. Next."

"Where are your parents?"

That made me pause. I realized I had left my world, and had no adults in my life anymore. I sighed and said "Gone."

I heard Judy gasp, and when I looked up at her and saw a worried look in her eyes. I guess Nick saw it too, because he immediately said "Judy, no. We don't have room. Granted he's taller than me, but there isn't enough room in our apartment." She looked at him, but before she could say anything, I interjected. "Look, guys, it's really nice of you to offer. But I think I'll find my own apartment. By the way, what is the age here that a mammal could get a residence on their own?" Again, they gave me a look of surprise, until Nick's brow furrowed. "Wait, you said your parents were gone. What happened to them. I'm sorry for being super blunt but I've never seen you in Zootopia. Ever." I knew this was coming, and I still hadn't prepared myself for it. "I..um..I..dang it, I can't lie to you guys," I looked at Judy. "mostly because Nick would be able to tell if I was lying. I'm terrible at it." Nick just gave a grunt of confirmation to that statement. I sighed and relented the information. "Fine, you want to know what happened? They were killed in a foreign county a couple of days ago. I lived in a town way outside the mileage of Bunnyburrow called Concord. I never needed anything from Zootopia, so I never came here, but after they died, I started trekking towards Zootopia to seek help. You guys happy?" By this time I was speaking way faster than I needed, but I was scared for real. Talking about what happened to fake parents made me realize what my parents were going through. The room was agonizingly silent. Both officers looked at me, each with different emotions. I wasn't up to trying to solve it anymore, I just wanted to get out of here. I suddenly realized what I was missing. "I do want to know, did you guys happen to have my clothes and stuff? I kinda need to check something." That snapped both out of their dazed state. Nick jumped and went over to the table next to my bed. "Right here." He held up a plastic bag and said "The nurse that was here kept your stuff in case you woke up. You were kinda out cold." I reached over to the table and started searching for my pants. I eventually found them and started searching through the pockets for my phone. I reached into my front left pocket and pulled it out, headphones still somehow connected. I tried turning it on, but found it was dead. Too bad I hadn't asked for a charger. I turned back to Nick and Judy and said "Hey Nick, if you're okay with it, could I maybe stay with you guys until I enroll in school here and get a job? I need some place to stay until I turn 18, then I'll be out of your ha-fur" I waited for a response from them. Finally, Nick sighed and looked at me. "Fine, but only because Carrots is going to kill me if I don't. Anyways, welcome to Zootopia, Snowy." He chuckled before leaving the room. Judy came up to me and said "Don't worry. We'll bring the car around for you. I'll let you get dressed while I get the release papers." She happily turned around and walked towards the door. I was left in a hospital room, alone, with my mind still trying to fully grasp my situation. After a moment, I ready to leave to start my life as a new mammal.

It didn't take long to get ready, but waiting to be discharged was agonizing. Finally, Judy came in, smile on her face, and said "Alright, lets get you outta here. Nick's waiting out front." We both left the room, and I followed her as she lead us to the front entrance of the hospital. On the way, I happened to ask what day it was. "Oh, it's March 7th. Why do you ask?" I hadn't meant to ask, but not being able to check for myself kinda bugged me. "Oh, no reason. It's just that I hadn't check the date in a couple of days." We both continued our walk and exited the building, right to a Zootopian version of a '69 Dodge Charger. As we got in, me in the back and Judy in shotgun, I couldn't help but sigh in content. I was free from the medical machines, and able to start over. As we drove away, I asked Nick about the car. "Oh, I got this a few year after I got my license. I was hustling still, but it worked for what I needed." He glanced at Judy before accelerating, causing all of us to be forced to the very back of our seats. He stopped after about a minute, but the result was Judy giving him a punch to his right shoulder. I chuckled at this little display, then went back to observing my surroundings. I need to learn to be more observant if I'm going to survive this city.

When we finally got to their apartment, I was oddly very tired. As we got out, I asked Nick about my sleeping arrangements. "We've got a pull-out couch in here. I hope that will work for now. We'll have to get you some more stuff later in the week." I nodded and followed them to their apartment. The apartment was not as small as Nick made it out to be, granted I am shorter than him by an inch. It had a kitchen, adjoined dining room, slightly larger living room with the fold-out couch, and down the hall was a bedroom and bathroom. I think I saw another bedroom, but I was too excited to make sure. I went back to the living room and sat on the couch, trying to calm myself down. Back on Earth, when I got really excited, my chest would always feel like it was exploding, specifically around my heart. Here, that same feeling was happening, but at felt weirder than on Earth. I guess they noticed, because no sooner calmed my breathing, they sat down on either side of me, Judy on the left and Nick on the right. "So, you like it? It's not much, but hopefully it'll do. You kinda acted like Carrots when she goes to a Gazelle concert. All happy and such." I was smiling at what he said, and looked over at Judy. "Yeah, I'm okay with it. Thanks again." Suddenly, Nick's last statement hit me. "Uh, you guys wouldn't happen to have an extra phone charger around here for me, would ya. I kinda left it back at my house in Concord." Both mammals shook their heads, and I sighed realizing I'd have to go bye one. "Okay then, I'm gonna go to the gas station down the street to buy one. I'll be back shortly." At that, I got up and riffled through the plastic bag for my wallet. Once I found it, I left the apartment and started my trek to the corner station I had seen on the way here.

The trip had been very short. The station was mostly empty, plus the cashier was quite nice to me. As I had suspected, the charging cords were at the cashier counter, so I bought a cord and outlet block so I can actually charge it. Would be pointless to buy a cord and no block. Any-who, the return trip to the apartment was peaceful enough that I wasn't too worried, just a few weird looks probably about my fur. The near-spring weather blew wind that ruffled fur that was exposed of my wrists and tail. The feeling of a tail is something I'll have to get use to. The breeze today wasn't so bad, but it still felt weird. I finally made it back to Nick and Judy's apartment, but upon entering I found no rabbit and fox, just an empty apartment and a note on the dining room table. I walked over to the table and plucked the note off, before reading it.

'Matt, we had to head back to work, but we'll stop for some things for you on our way home. I hope you get comfy and like Zootopia better than Concord. There's assorted fruit in the fridge, as well as some juice. See you at 5:30, bud.

P.S. Nick is still trying to come up with a nickname for you. *Smiley* ~Judy'

"Well, I guess that decides my day, better go plug my phone in." I voiced the thought, only because no one was here, before walking over to the wall outlet near the couch and setting up my charger. As soon as I plugged it in and turned it on, it went off with multiple notifications. A couple texts, all from Gazelle, a time zone change warning form the phone itself, and a system update. I checked the texts first, hoping that Gazelle wasn't like one of the girls back on Earth.

'Hey Matt, It's Gazelle. How are you doing?' That was the first message, fairly simple.

'Okay, I guess you're busy right now. Text me when you get a chance.' Yay, not clingy. A 19 year old pop star that act more mature than a 17 girl back on Earth. I texted her back, not want her to thing I was ignoring her, since the last message was from earlier this morning.

'Hey Gazelle, It's Matt. I'm okay, just had a weird first day in Zootopia, and ended up in the hospital. Nothing too serious, but I missed the rest of yesterday because of sedation. Anyways, how've you been?' Fairly straight forward, right? No too detail revealing, since I still can't remember the events that landed me in the hospital in the first place, while being friendly. It sent off, and while I waited for an answer I went to check what we had in the fridge. As I looked through, my craving for strawberries came up, and thankfully my hoodie, which I still had on for some reason, kept me warm while looking for them. I finally found the plastic container of them in the bottom drawer on the fridge, and on my way back to the couch I grabbed a plate and knife. I failed to notice the tops were already cut out, leaving the cone shaped opening of a gutted strawberry. As I got back to the couch, my phone lit up with a text. I set down the plate and knife and checked the message.

'Hey Matt. It's good to hear from you. What did you mean by first day here? You were in the hospital? Anyways, I've been fine, but nervous about my next show. It's on Friday, and I've got a new song to practice for that show. Wanna hear a sneak peak?'

I chuckled before replying, interested in what this new song was about. To be honest, she has the same voice as a pop artist from Earth, so this will be interesting.

'Yeah, I'm from a town called Concord, and one my first day I kinda got attacked. I don't remember much, but I'm okay for now. Plus, I'd love to hear a snippet of your new song.'

After I sent the message, I laid back and started munching on the strawberries. I finally noticed that they were already gutted, so the knife remained untouched. After a few minutes of eating, my phone dinged signaling a new message. I picked it up with my clean hand, and unlocked it, before tapping the voice file she sent me. I leaned back as a guitar riff started, marking the beginning of the song. As I listened to the snippet, I realized the song had a small hint of dubstep mixed with trap, but what really got me were the vocals. She had gotten the lyrics to a long-forgotten song from Earth, and modernized it here. Added with her small accent, it made the song all than much better. I was stunned, and started singing along. When it ended, I immediately texted her back, because of the sheer joy in my body.

'O M Goodness, that was amazing, I love it. Where did you find that?'

Her reply was almost immediate, but it felt like forever.

'I got it from you. Your phone was playing that song when I accidentally ran into you. I looked it up when I got back to my house, and I decided to create a cover and release it after the concert. I'm glad you like it. BTW, would you like some tickets?'

I was stunned. I hadn't even remembered that it was playing until she mentioned something about it. I guess when you're focused on something you tend to forget your surroundings. After I recovered from that stunning revelation, I replied to her.

'From me? Wow, I guess allot of things happened that day. Anyways, yes please I would love a ticket to see the show on Friday, provided I'm not in trouble. *Knock on wood gifmoji*' I then remembered Judy's admiration of Gazelle. 'Actually, could you add two more to that, I'm kinda staying with the Wilde's right now. Judy's a huge fan of yours. But anyways, I'm gonna go take a proper nap, since I was sedated for the past night. Talk later?'

I waited for her reply before laying down on the couch. I took off my hoodie and turned it into a gray pillow, ready to use. My phone dinged with her text, and I started taking a nap after I read it and replied.

'Okay, I'll get them to your house, just need the address. Have a good nap, I've gotta go anyways. C ya.'

'383 Barker Street, Apartment 113. C u 2.'

I drifted off to a very natural state of sleep, in a attempt to get my body on track with normal sleep, and not have to be an insomniac. My nap lasted far a long while, because the next sensation I felt was a paw on my shoulder, shaking it. I jolted awake, dazed and confused, the light outside was almost gone, the sunset casting weird shadows inside, and the next mammals I saw were a rabbit and fox; Nick and Judy were home. I looked around, still dazed, but finally sat up once I cleared the gunk from my eyes.

"Hah, there he is. The Great White has awoken. You snore pretty loud for a fox that's smaller than me." Nick chuckled, probably at the whole statement I was still trying to regain my bearings. I looked around at the small apartment, and looked at Judy.

"So, how was your day when you guys got back to the precinct?" She looked at me, then sat next toi me and sighed.

"Not all that good, Matt. We had to let a ferret go, just because _I_ keep forgetting he's an informant. Chief talked my ear off about the informant's list." the rest os the day we were doing paperwork. Nick especially hated it." Nick gave us an auditory confirmation as Judy continued. "So, how'd you do?" I smiled, then looked over at my phone, now fully charged, then back at her.

"Eh, I think I handled myself pretty well. I also talked to a girl, she and I sorta bumped into each other on my first day here, and it turned into a number exchange. We talked for a bit, and then I took a nap." I decided against telling Judy who it really was, just because she I knew she was a huge Gazelle fan. "I ate allot of the strawberries we had, so it might be a good idea to get some more."

Judy giggled. "You're like Nick and blueberries. He loves 'em, so we're almost always out." I laughed, and then sighed in content

Suddenly, I remembered something. "Oh, uh guys, do any of you know where a good high school is?" School was very important, and I wanted to get a jump on grades in case the grading schedules were the same here as back on Earth. I also wanted to just get high school over with, which seemed to be the 'too-cool-for-school' side of me urging this conversation.

Judy seemed slightly startled. I'm guessing because of work. "Oh, I don't actually know. Nick, do you know?"

I saw Nick poke his head up from his phone, probably browsing Furbook. He looked to be musing at the thought. "Um, kinda, I don't know if it has what you'll like though, GW." I was about to answer, but then I realized what he called be.

"Dude, did you just call me GW, or Great White?" He smirked, that same half-lidded smirk he put on in the movie, and replied.

"Yep. Took me all day to come up with that one. I called you that earlier, when you woke up from your nap, but you didn't say anything." I groaned, slightly out of annoyance and amusement. I knew he'd come up with one at some point.

"That was because I was still half-asleep you dolt." I chuckled then said "Anyways, back to my original question of good high schoold. Do you know any?"

He nodded, then started typing at his phone before saying "Zootopia Central High. It is the best high school in the city, and has the highest graduation rates. The inside does look a bit worn, though." I shrugged, not really caring. I was about to answer when my phone dinged with a text message. I looked over at it, and noted it was Gazelle.

"Sorry guys, but it's the girl I was talking to earlier, and it seems to be important." At that, I got up with my phone and went to the far room, properly the guest bedroom, improperly an office. I leaned against the closest wall and read her message.

'Okay, 3 tickets on their way to the address, with a one of my Tiger guards. You never told me you got to know Judy Hopps. Well, now Wilde I guess.'

It took a minute to type a reply, my paws still not properly complying to my movements. 'Okay, I'll get em from him. Have a good night." I turned off my phone and went back to the two mammals, who were now in the living room.

"So, everything okay?" Judy asked with a little pep in her voice. I could tell she was angling for info, but I had to sorely deny her.

"Sorry Judy, but I'm not sharing details with mammal's I just met today." I gave her my best 'I'm such a condescending jackass' look. She was about to answer, but a knock at the door stopped her. I checked my phone for the time, 7:22, and went to the door. I looked through the peephole and saw a tiger in a business suit standing outside the apartment. I opened the door and nodded to him.

"Are you Matt?" I nodded, and the tiger handed me an envelope then said "From Gazelle. She also says that there is a note inside. Have a good night." At that, he turned and walked back down the hallway towards the stairs. I turned around and walked back into the apartment, only to find Judy looking at me with a happy gleam in her eye and a wide smile of her face.

I chuckled and said "I'm guessing you heard that?" She nodded, and I sighed. I took the envelope and opened it up. Imagine the shock when I saw _three_ VIP tickets for Gazelle's show on Friday and a folder sheet of paper with my name on it in the envelope. I heard Nick laugh, which brought my attention to them, only to see Judy silently fan-girling in her seat. "Okay, okay. I have tickets to Friday's show, but you guys are going to love this," I held up all three tickets, careful not to reveal the note and continued. "they're VIP." Judy squealed and Nick just chuckled, while I was just smiling at the scene in front of me. After a little bit, I said "Okay, I'm gonna go put these on the fridge, then head to the back room for a bit to let you calm down." I walked over to the fridge and stuck the tickets under a magnet, then headed down the hallway of the apartment with the envelope still in paw. Once I got to the office room, I sat down in Nick's chair and started reading the note.

' _Dear Matt,_

 _I was excited to hear that you like the song, and that you know both Judy and Nick personally. When I learned the you were staying with them, I got pretty excited, considering the fact that I've only met them once, and it was last year during my New Years Eve concert. I do have something to ask though, after the concert, would you mind meeting up? I wanted to talk for a bit. Text me your answer please. Well, have a good week and I hope you enjoy the concert on Friday._

 _Sincerely, Gazelle_ '

I took another look over the note, then smiled. VIP concert tickets, one-on-one with Gazelle, and things seem to be looking up. I walked back to the living room, and sat down next to Nick and Judy. I think Nick noticed the smile on my face, because he chuckled, then put a paw on my shoulder, before stopping and giving me a serious look.

"Matt, we need to talk."

 **A/N:** Heyo! I'm so happy this is done. I'm sorry to those who fell prey to my April Fools chapter. I have since removed that chapter and want to issue an apology to those who were not happy about that. I also want to make a note: Reality Check is currently on hiatus, due to other factors of my life getting in the way. If you guys want me to keep writing that story, please let me know. Anyways, Let's see the stats right now:

880 views

18 Follows

11 Favorites

Now that is what I call popular. Now to address the reviews since Chapter 2.

~WolfDragon: Well, I'm impressed.

~Mari: Good to see you again, and yeah, chapter 4 goes through the whole ordeal. Remember: Murphy's Law.

~Number1ebaystoregmail: Thanks. Enjoy this one?

Lastly, the DeviantArt user HarleyHeartless has offered to draw Matt together with an OC of her's. I want you all to go check her art out, because this was of her voluntary choice, and because her art is amazing. Anyways, have a great day everyone.

 **~1's-n-0's**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reborn Mini-series**

 **Chapter 4**

"Matt, we need to talk." I looked at Nick, trying to find any hint of humor. Finding none, I nodded and followed him back to the couch. I sat down, and almost immediately the room became intense with mystery. Well crap. I'm busted. Then, both Nick and Judy got up and sat in a chair across from me, both with intense faces. This is not good. After a few minutes, Nick finally spoke again.

"So, while at work, me and Carrots took a look through Zootopian and District records for a mammal named Matt Growler. You know what we found?" I was now realizing what he meant. The two of them did some digging on me, and came up with nothing.

"Uh, you guys didn't find anything?" I was super nervous by this point.

Nick glowered as he spoke. "No. I mean we both went back 18 years, and there is no mammal by the name of Matt Growler. There isn't even a town called Concord." Shit. Busted. "So, who are you really? Leave nothing out." I sighed, and nodded. It is time to come clean with them. Starting a new life means doing the right things.

"Okay fine. I'm not from Zootopia, but I did live in a town called Concord. Notice I said did. I know why you never found anything in the system." I looked up at them, and found that both still had a frown. I shivered then continued. "I was from a different world. One where there is a race called humans. They are the dominate species in that world, while animals such as yourselves act like your past selves." Now, instead of a frown, Nick looked angry and confused in one expression.

"So, what are you telling us? That in your world we're instinct-following savages?" I was surprised at Nick's level of interest. I sighed and answered his question.

"Well, not exactly. You have base instincts, right? Well, those base instincts are what animals in my old world use to survive. Now, if you're both wondering what I mean by old, It's kind of a sad story." I glanced between them, hoping to see some break in their exterior body language. I clicked my tongue and continued. "Okay then. What I'm about to tell you my make me seem insane. I wouldn't hold it against you to throw me in the loony bin for the rest of my life, but seriously hear me out. My story may make you rethink my life." I took a deep breath and started my tale of how I came to Zootopia.

 **(Now, I'm tempted to add a time skip to the end of the story. You know, have the time pick up at the end, and have Nick and Judy's reaction. No? Yes? I'm just going to take this silence as a yes. Now, back to the story. Without repetition.)**

"...and the last thing I remember before being at an utter loss of memory from my first day was a hoof pulling me down, then something hitting me in the back of the head." I looked at Nick and Judy, searching for a final emotion. Nick's had been going from angry to compassionate then flippant. Judy's had been nothing but sorrowful, like she wished she could've been with me that fateful day. It felt good to tell the truth, but my nerves got to me and I started to leave in pure panic. I was at the threshold for the living room when Nick called out to me.

"Matt, wait." I whirled around to him, and saw a face that almost broke my heart. He was just about on the verge of crying, so was Judy. I walked over to them and just sat, waiting for either of them to speak. Nick finally spoke up again. "Matt. I...We...are gonna need some time to adjust to this info. And while you seem to be telling the truth, we're gonna have to take some time to accept that. I'm...sorry for making you uncomfartable, too. It kinda makes me feel sad knowing a fellow fox lied to police. I do have a couple more questions though. First, how did you know us if you've never even been here?"

I looked Nick in the eyes. "Because Nick, back in my world, there was a movie made about your first case. The Nighthowler case? Yeah, they had some great actors playing you and Judy."

I chuckled a bit as I saw Judy's face light up in recognition. She started patting Nick's arm. "Oh yeah, I remember that. I honestly thought they did a great job with that. I think the only thing I think I had to mention to the director was...the pit scene from the museum?" She looked at Nick, who gave her a nod before she continued. "Yeah, I have to say, Genny did a great job portraying me." She beamed with pride.

Nick cleared his throat, which was my cue to continue. "Well, yeah, when I saw you guys in the hospital I knew it was you both. Congrats on getting married by the way." Both mammals put their paws up in a thank you notion. I chuckled and continued. "So anyways, my first day was a mess, and for now I really want to get some normal sleep now."

Sensing what I meant, they stood up and waved goodnight. "Night guys, see you in the morning." After they left, I turned off the lights in the kitchen and living room, and made my way over to the couch. As I got under the covers, I sent my confirmation text to Gazelle and told her good night, before I somehow became too tired to stay awake. My body finally getting revenge and putting me to sleep in a natural way.

The next morning, I awoke with a pounding headache. I could tell the sun would be in my eyes if I opened them, so I didn't; but what I heard was something unexpected.

"You think he's up yet?"

"I mean, he did just growl a bit, so I think so."

"Nick, what if he's still savage?"

"Carrots, please stop. This is making my head hurt and I don't need this before work."

I sniffed a bit, and found two things from that. One: I was no longer in the living room for some reason. Two: I could smell Nick and Judy's fear. I don't know who was more scared, but I'm guessing whatever I did must've woken them up. I finally opened my eyes to the only sight I never want to see: tranquilizer pistols aimed at me. I tried break the tension before anything else. "Morning guys. What happened?"

I heard Nick huff in annoyance, paw still on his tranq, yet still in what I think were his night clothes. I guess he's one grumpy mammal in the morning. He looked at Judy, then holstered his gun, her following suite. "Matt, how much do you remember from last night?" He looked me in the eyes, or at leastI think, the headache making things blurry.

I shhok my head as I rose up from a weird position. "Not much. I remember the talk we had, then feeling very tired, before going to sleep. After that, nothing until a couple of minutes ago. Did I go savage?"

Nick gravely nodded. "Yeah, last night." ' _Well crap'_ I thought. He shook his head trying to recall what happened. "Matt, you came in here last night, and at first I thought you were just sleepy walking around the house. But soon realized your eyes were open and looked like the eyes of the savage mammals. I tried to be quiet and not wake Judy, but almost immedeatly, you hopped on the bed and woke her up." He looked at Judy who was looking at me like a criminal. I looked at her with a soft glance, trying to silently tell her sorry. Suddenly, she cleared her throat and spoke. When you woke me up, I kinda had the same assumptions about you sleep walking, until I saw your eyes, and that you were open maw'd near my neck. I about screamed, when you started sniffing. You sniffed me, then Nick, then I guess did some predator protection ritual and sat in the middle of us and went to sleep with a whimper." I looked at the two of them in complete surprise. I shook my head a bit, before rising fully and hopping down off the bed.

I looked at both Wilde's and looked at them apologetically. "Sorry guys, but I honestly have no memory of that incident last night. I do however have more memory of my first day." They looked at me as I entered the kitchen and started looking for breakfast. "I remember being in the back of a car, bound at paws and feet. They stopped somewhere, and pulled me out of the car. I can only remember a buffalo and a deer buck. from what I can remember...the buck had an injection gun. He put something in me and," I tried to remember more, but couldn't. "Sorry guys, that's it. I got nothing after that."

Nick looked at me with a knowing look. "I think I can fill in some of that." He sat down next to me and took a deep breath before looking me in the eyes. "We got a call of a savage mammal, which happened to be you. We found you at the road, but when you saw us, you ran. We chased you through the forest next to the road, and eventually found you huddled against tree. I tranqed you and brought you to the hospital."

I looked at him in utter surprise, then realized something. "So that's why I woke up strapped to the hospital bed?" Nick nodded. "Well dang." I got up off the chair and went back to the counter to make my breakfast. I pulled out some biscuits from the fridge and reheated them. The morning went on without incident, then Nick and Judy went to work after setting me up with their phone numbers. After they left, I went online to find where the concert was tomorrow. It seemed to be in the Savannah Central Epicenter. I MuzzleTime'd Gazelle at lunchtime to see how she was doing, and apparently she was practicing the song she sent me.

"Hey Matt, its kinda coincedental you called.I just got done practicing for the show tomorrow."

"Really? Nice. I actually called to ask you a question."

"Sure, what's up?

"I...Um...Did you act in the Zootopia movie? I mean, the concert at the end, were you hired for it?"

She looked a bit taken aback, then laughed. "Yeah, the movie company hired me and some of my dancers to play in that movie at the end. It was kinda fun, actually."

"Cool. Anyways, I just wanted to call and check with you. And yes, I'll be by after the concert."

"Okay. Well I gotta go. This concert's not gonna sing itself." We both chuckled before I waved as she turned off the call. I sat back and started thinking about my old life, and how I could've lived through the whole thing if I hadn't stopped at that stupid gas station. I mentally chided myself for that. If I hadn't come to this world, I wouldn't have made new connections. I decided to look through my phone and see what else there was on it.

The day went on as calm as possible, and nothing really happened when Nick and Judy came home. Both looked beat and we all went to bed after a small dinner.

 **A/N:** Okay, so I know that chapter was kinda rushed, but for a good reason. This was a week overdue and I am so sorry for that. Now, I do want to address a few things that happened in that one weel period. I became friends with: Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps, AlbineFox, Fox in the hen house, and Bluelighthouse. I also personally am friends with the writer Keftense. Anyways, I want to now address the reviews of the last chapter:

~TheZootopiaFanboy: Well, you're getting somewhere. Also, it's okay you didn't log in. I'm not all that concerned about it. I'm glad you're liking the story, which is what makes me happy.

~xtruthxliex: Kate, if that is your name, I'm glad you agree with TZF, and like the story. Matt will have some things to do next chapter (In the works now) and will develope certain things.

~WolfDragon: Man, or Woman, you are on fire with this stuff. I have no clue how, but it's like you're reading my mind. Jk, not really, but you are on a significant role with the guesses. The duet may or may not be in the future, though. Matt is 17 now and Gazelle is 19, so that may be weird for some of you.

Anyways, 17 Faves, 23 follows, and we broke 1500 story views. I'm so happy this story is so popular for you guys. Now, please enjoy chapter 5, and as always, have a great day everyone.

 **~1's-n-0's**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reborn Mini-series**

 **Chapter 5**

 **NOTE** : **This is a really long chapter. I wanted to give y'all a heads up, and I want you all to read to the end. READ ON.**

The next morning was Friday, the day of the concert. I was so excited for this day, I decided to spend it out and about instead of in the house. I took a look around town, trying to look for jobs around Savannah Central, and finding some new clothes for myself, since my current clothes were starting to stink. I finally found some clothes after a few hours of searching. I'd also during that time learned to control my tail. As I left the clothing store, bag full of jeans, shorts, and t-shirts, I had my phone out looking over the recent job offers, when Nick called.

"Hey Matt, how are you?" I smiled as I heard his voice.

"Hey Nick. I'm good. I'm out today trying to hold up my end of the deal we made." I heard a muffled voice in the background. "Is that Judy? Tell her I'm job hunting and just bought some clothes." I heard a muffled voice talking, then silence. "Nick? Nick, you there?" I checked the phone, which still showed the call was still going. Suddenly, a paw grabbed my by the left shoulder. I jumped and whirled around to find Nick and Judy in police uniforms, Nick chuckling and Judy on the ground cluthing her stomach. "Oh haha Nick, very funny." I slightly chuckled and shook my head. "So, how far have you guys been following me?"

Nick counted on his paws, then looked at me. "Since 5th street. We've hung back for a while ticketing mammals righfully, though Carrots is right about it being boring." He looked at Judy who finally was up on her feet and just gave him a shug of 'I warned you.' Nick looked back at me and smiled again. "Sorry about scaring you, wanna join us for lunch? It starts right about," He looked at his wrist, and counted to three. "now." I chuckled and nodded. I followed them to a small diner across the street. As we walked in, I heard someone shout.

"Hey, how are my two favorite officers?" I looked up from my phone to see a small fennec behind the counter. It was Finnick, Nick's old hustling buddy

I looked over at Nick, and saw him chuckle. "We're good, Fin. How's life been treating you since you quit the business?" I knew Nick was talking to Finnick, since I'm guessing he owned the diner.

Fin chuckled and shook his head. "Nick, every time I hear that I feel older. The diner's doing fine since everyone learned the two most famous couple/officers dine here. Though what I can't seem to figure out is why whenever you're in during your lunch break, there's almost no one here. I mean besides Judy's old neighbors." He motioned to a kudu and oryx sitting over at a booth near the back. It was Bucky and Pronk from the movie, and I could faintly hear them in discussion about something. They didn't notice us, so I guess they only pay attention when they want to.

I looked over at Judy and asked her something. "They married?" She nodded, and smiled before pulling me down a bit. "I found out when I actually talked them the day I left my apartment. I noticed the bracelets on each of their left hooves." I leaned back up and chuckled as we went and sat down. Apparently, Nick had been up at the counter ordering lunch. He came and sat back down with us, and sat next to me.

"So, hows the job hunt been going?" Small talk, definately Nick's new style.

"It's going fine, but I'm still looking at schools. I visited Zootopia High, and apparently the principal was very understanding. He said I could enroll in the school for the final quarter, but I'd have to take an IQ test before April 3rd if I wanted to get in, that way the school can put me in the right classes." Both Nick and Judy looked impressed. I chuckled and again shook my head. "I'm just honoring our deal, Nick. Education and job to live with y'all, Until I move out, which should be in...August or September."

The conversation went on for a while, unil we heard a mammal clearing their throat. I looked over and noticed our waiter standing next to the table with our food. I patted Nick, who looked over and also took notice. The waiter smiled and spoke. "We have a vegetable soup," He put it in front of Judy, then spoke again. "and two Pred platters, one with extra sauce." He put the platters in front of me and Nick, and my I almost drooled from the smell. It was a peice of cod, a cricket burger, fries, and a salad with cricket ham and a house-made dressing. I had to remain civil and not go primal on this meal. It smelled so good, and tasted so good, I never noticed Fin coming out of the kitchen area.

"So, this is the new guy." I was so startled I started coughing a bit.

"Oh my god...don't do that...again...Finnick" I said in between deep breaths.

He looked at me confused, then Nick, then me again. "Who told you my name? Nick?" I realized my mistake, and had to correct it fast.

I finally caught my breath and spoke. "No, not really. I kinda heard your name yesterday and that this mammal was a fennec, and when Nick mentioned a fennec buddy of his who owned a diner, I kinda put two and two together." I put my paw out, hoping this threw him off. "Matt Growler, nice to meet you."

He looked at my paw, then Nick who hopefully would give a face of coroberation to my story, then back to me. He finally put a paw out and grasped mine, before saying "Finnick. No last name in case crap hits the fan." I smiled and noded as I broke the shake before entering his orginal question.

"Yeah, I'm the new guy. By the way, love the food." He laughed heartily and sighed.

You should, Nick helped me make it." He looked at the three of us. "It's really popular, because if you look on the menu it actually says 'Co-Created by Officer Nick Wilde of the ZPD'" He had put his paws up to illustrate the subtitle of the platter. I was laughing at that point and looked over at Nick who gave me a shrug of 'Eh, so what.' and went back to eating. I nodded and went back to eating, as a few more customers came in and Fin left for the counter.

After that, we finished, Nick payed for the lunch. Since they had to go back to work, and I had to put the clothes I bought in the house, they gave me a key to the apartment. We parted seperate ways and agreed to meet at the Epicenter, and that I would grabb the tickets before leaving. The walk back to the apartment was uneventful, just a few looks at my fur, and a couple of subtle remarks about my species. I kept in mind Nick's motto, and it helped me ignore those critics. Once I got back, I started sorting through the clothes I bought and set them in the washer for cleaning. I kept one pair out, and changed into them, tossing me old ones in the laundry as well. After that was done, I sat down in a dining room chair and pulled out my phone to try texting Gazelle a bit.

"Hey Gaz, how are you?"

After a minute, she replied. "Haha, I like the nickname. Anyways, I'm fine.I'm staying at my house for right now. I leave for the Epicenter in about 3 hours to get ready." I fist bumped at that for a minute, then I got another text from her. "Wanna come over for a bit?"

I literally fell of my chair. Gazelle was asking me to come over to her house, and I had to steady my breathing before I answered. "Sure, What's the address?" I wanted to sound smooth, but I guess she could tell I was attempting cool.

"Lol, 34 West Savannah Way. You'll know it when you see it. Oh, and don't forget the tickets, I might offer you a ride :winkeyface:" I hurridly got up, grabbed the tickets off the fridge, grabbed my key, wallet and phone, and rushed out the apartment. I made sure it was locked before I made my way down the stairs to the ground floor.

I ran most of the way there, and only had to stop because I ran out of energy to run anymore. I apparently was one block from her house, according to Zoogle Maps. I walked the rest of the way, still trying to catch my breath. As I neared, I could see what she meant by I would know her house. The thing was huge. I could see from half a block, only because it was where the yard started. As I got closer to the gate, the house started looking more like Winthrop College from Human Earth. I finally got to the front gate. Of course locked, so I tried looking for a bell to notify any mammal that I was there.

"Hello?" I called out to the front, hoping anyone heard me.

"Hello, who are you?" I heard a slightly gruff voice coming from a speaker on the left pillar a the gate. There was a camera as well, so I went and stood in front of it.

"Hi, my name is Matt Growler. I believe the popstar inside this building invited me here." I pulled out my phone and showed the conversation to the camera.

"Oh yes, sorry about that. She informed us a someone would be coming over. Please, come on in and wait in the entrance." The voice lightened in demenor and the gate opened when the mammal finished talking. I headed through the threshold for the yard, and made my way to the front of the house. I was looking around, taking all the sights of the yard that I hadn't noticed Gazelle stepping out onto the front porch.

"Matt, over here." My head snapped toward the sound and saw her. I started running to her, and in no time I got to her. I stopped running and tried calmly walking up the steps. I get up, and followed her inside. "I see you had no problem getting here." We chuckled a bit as I set my stuff next to the door and got a pat down by some of her tigers. I honestly was not surprised, since she is pretty popular.

Once I was done being searched, Gazelle took my paw and acted like a teenager with a crush as she started leading me somewhere in the house. After a minute or two,we finally stopped in front of a doorway. "Look, the reason I wanted to bring you here is kinda embarrasing. I have a feeling, you follow me on InstantPaw, right?" I shook my head. I still meant to do that. She lightly chuckled and she continued. "Well, I do this live show on there each day, and to be honest, I kinda have been talking about...you." That surprised me, considering we've only seen each other twice and the only communication we've had was texting. Anyhow, we both entered the room, and I was taken by surprise for the second time. Her room looked like a YouTuber's room.

"So, you wouldn't happen to be a video game let's player, would you?" I chuckled as she beamed. "Figured. What's your channel name?"

"ForeignPopGamer." I pulled out my phone after she told me her channel name. I looked up her channel while she set up her phone for the stream. "Ready?" I nodded and put away my phone beofre I sat on a spare chair she pulled up next to her's. As I sat down, she hit the **LIVE** button on the app.

We had to wait a few moments before anyone got on, which was only a short time before we had about 50 mammals on. She smiled and started talking. "Hello Zootopia. It's Gazelle, and I'm here with today's: Daily Info. Now if you're wondering who this good looking vulpine is, I think it's time to come clean. This is Matt." There was a surge of comments overall saying hi to me. I waved a paw in greeting as Gazelle continued. "So yeah, this is the mammal I've been talking about for the week. He and I kinda had a literal run-in with each other, and it just happened to turn into a number exchange. We also talked yesterday, so it hasn't been easy keeping him off my mind." I was looking at the chat, and all I could see were messages about how good I looked and how we looked with each other.

I suddenly had an idea. "Hey Gazelle, want to turn this into a Q and A? They could question me and how we met each other. I sound like a romantic right now, but it could be great idea for your viewers to get to know me." She had a gleam in her eyes, which hopefully meant she agreed.

"Great idea. So, anyone who has a question for Matt, go ahead and ask." She then leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Don't be surprised if you see some weird ones." I shhok my head at that as she raised her head up. I looked back at the screen searching for the questions.

I finally found one not long after. I pinned the comment before speaking. "So, as you guys can see, Tadpole Angel just asked me where I'm from." I knew I had to put on a show, in order to make it seem likea joke. "Well, I'm from a different world. On this world, there are mammals called Humans. I'm from there." I made huge motions, before breaking down laughing once I saw Gazelle lose it. "Now really, I was born the Meadowlands. Now, on to the next question." I once again started searching for a question, and found one relatively quickly again. "MrsExeider asks am I dating your Angel with Horns? Currently, no. But if things work," I chuckled at that statement and looked back at her. "it would be up to her." We both laughed as I started searching for another one. The next one I saw was from an account of N.J.W.H. I could tell it was Nick and Judy, so I decided to pin it. "Well, I did not expect this. I think Officers Wilde and Wilde are watching. Their question is if I am coming to the concert with her." Again, I looked at Gazelle, who gave me a sly look, giving me the answer. "I guess I'll see you guys in," I looked at my phone for a time check. "about an hour. Now, I think you favorite pop star has a few more words to say before she has to get ready." I looked at her jokingly before motioning to the camera.

"Well anyways, thanks for everyone who participated in today's video, and I want everyone to have a great weekend. Now as Matt said, I have to get ready for my show, which I hope to see some of you there. Good night for now. Hasta luego amigos y amigas." She looked over at me once she turned off the stream. "So, you want to help me pick out the outfit?" Three times today, this angel of a mammal has stunned me, and I being the gentlemammal I am, accepted her offer. She opened another door in the room, and flicked on a light, revealing a closet the size of the large foyer downstairs. I entered slowly, taking in all the clothes. I stopped near the back, where the clothes started becoming more performance looking. I looked around for a bit, and picked out a good looking combination. It was a red spaghetti strap top that stopped in the middle of her stomach, and a semi-tight skirt that came down to about a quarter down her thighs that was also red.

I came out of the closet and looked at her. "Gazelle, I think you might like these." She turned around from the bed and looked at the hangers. Her eyes lit up with happiness as she came over to me and picked up the hangers. She looked at them, then me, a wide smile on her muzzle.

She suddenly hugged me, her arms coming around my frame in a tight hug as she whispered in my ear. "Matt, you seem to have an idea for what I was looking to wear for tonight. I have an idea that you'd want me going for no shoes?" I pondered that as she let go of me. I shook my head no, meaning no shoes. She chuckled and nodded before sticking the clothes in a large bag. "So, want to go ahead and get to the epicenter? I think Nick and Judy will be waiting for you." I chuckled lightly as she and I left her room. On the way down, she snagged a tiger and asked him to get a car ready. Once we made it down the stairs, I almost ran out the building. "Matt, don't forget your stuff." I stopped in my tracks, halfway out the door without the most vital piece of the night: the tickets. I slowly backpedalled inside and leaned over to grab my bag. As I stood up, a black limo pulled up outside the door, and I saw the driver get out and open a door for us. I left Gazelle get in first, then I followed.

The drive over to the epicenter was relatively quiet. The only sounds tht could be heard were from outside the car, the tires, and our breathing. She was probably getting ready for this mentally. I didn't dare speak, in case it brought her out of a calm state. As we got closer the the concert, the traffic started to pick up. When we got there, I had the driver, who during the drive told me his name was Aaron, let me out before going to get Gazelle ready. I jogged to the front of the Epicenter and found Nick and Judy amid the masses of mammals.

I got closer to them and called out. "Nick! Judy! Over here!" They looked around trying to find the source of the noise. Judy finally saw me and pointed it out to Nick. I slowed my jog as I got over to them. "So, how was the rest of work?" I started pulling out the tickets and pawed them over to each one.

"Oh, work went fine. Nick and I went back to the precinct after lunch to do some paperwork. Also, we watched Gazelle's livestream. Nick didn't believe me when I told him it was you." I looked over at Nick after hearing that. He shrugged in indifference and held out his ticket for the bouncer. The bouncer put VIP tags around our necks and ushered us inside. "Down the hall, 4th door on the left." He smiled and nodded down the hall.

Once inside, I lead the duo to the specified door. We could hear the crowd from the hallway, everyone excited for this performance. I stopped in front of a green door, and nodded to Nick and Judy before pushing it open and walking in. Inside, there was a semi-large sofa near the right wall, a corner table against the wall and a coffe table in front of the sofa, and a chair across from the table. This chair was occupied by Gazelle, who was smiling at us.

"Nick, Judy, it's great to see you both again." She got up and came over to us. She reached down a bit and shook their paws, then turned to me and gave me another hug. I looked at Nick, who was beaming. Gazelle let go and backed up, then turned around and headed back to the chair. I then realized that she had on the outfit I chose for her. I smlied and followed her, opting to sit on the couch next to Nick and Judy. There was a small silence, until Gazelle chuckled. "So, I wanted to let you know something about this concert. Matt, are you okay with coming on stage at one point?" I nodded, mostly because I knew what it was about. "Cool. You'll know when to come up." She must've noticed Nick and Judy lokking confused. "Nick, Judy, I have a new song I'm recording tomorrow, and it's duet. Since it's kinda made for me and Matt, I thought we could sing it tonight." Nick opened his muzzle to say something, but the door to the room suddenly opened and a mammal walked in.

"Miss Gazelle, it's time." He turned around and walked out of the room. Gazelle turned back to us and smiled. "Well, time to get this started. The door to the left at the end of the hall opens to the VIP seats. Matt, I'll have Tod come get you when it's almost time." We all nodded and left the room. "Bye you all." She waved a hoof at us as we parted ways, two police officers and an acrtic fox headed to the VIP seats while the star headed to the stage.

I walked out to the seats, and had to plug my ears with my paws, it was so loud. Nick, Judy, and I found our seats and promptly sat down, just as the crowd roared signaling Gazelle's entrance. I sat back in my chair and relaxed as the concert got underway.

Some time later, during the song 'Can You Feel the Fur Tonight', a slim tiger in a business suit, probably Tod, came over to the three of us. "Mr Growler, you are needed backstage." I grinned and quickly got up. Tod spun around and I followed him out of the seats, back through the dressing rooms, until he stopped at Gazelle's. "You are to wait here, she wanted to have an intermission before you two went up." He smiled at me and nodded before turning around and heading for the door. "Thank you, Tod." I called out to him with a smile. He turne his head and nodded as the door closed.

I only had to wait for a little bit before the door was opened and a sweating Gazelle entered the room. She looked at me and smiled. "So, ready to see your outfit?" My eyes went wide as she said that. She chuckled at my reaction and sighed a bit, before grabbing a towel from the mirror. "I mean, you chose my outfit, good choice by the way, so I decided to have you an outfit." I calmed down a bit, and slumped to the couch.

I looked around the room, not seeing anything the resembled an outfit. "So, what does this outfit look like?" The only answer I got was a small chuckle as she went to the door and knocked. Shortly after, an buck (deer) dressed in black leisure clothes walked in wheeling a costume cart, and what I saw made my jaw drop in awe. It was almost the exact same outfit the buck was wearing, but made for a fox.

She chuckled again, something I don't think I'll get tired of, and went over to it. "This, my dear snow white foxy, is your outfit. I thought the white and red would stand out in black. Plus, I wanted to see you in black. The partition over there should safice for changing." I got up and grabbed the hanger, then made my way behind the partition. As I stripped off and put the outfit on, I noticed something. "Hey Gaz, I like the fur-tight feel. You getting like adventurous?" The pants and shirt were grasping against my fur, almost showing the muscles on my body. I heard her snicker at my comment and I smiled too. I came out form behind the partition was jazz paws. "Ta-da." She muffled a laugh with her hoof, then came up next to me. Being next to her, I looked in the mirror and saw a lovely-dressed gazelle and a sharp-looking arctic fox smiling back. I looked over at her, and looked her in the eyes. "Ready?" She nodded and clapped her hooves together. "You know it."

We walked out of the dressing room, hoof in paw, to the stage. As I walked on, I was handed a microphone, along with Gazelle, and we finally came to the center of the stage. She looked at me with that ever-pleasent smile. "Want to be the attention grabber?" I nodded and cleared my throat away from the mic.

"Attention all concert-goers. I believe your Angel with Horns would like to saw a few things!" Almost at once, the Epicenter was quieter than before. I looked up at Gazelle and found she had an approving smile on her muzzle. She put the mic in front of her face, and I swear I saw relief on her face.

"Haha, thanks Matt." I heard the center return a roar of excitement, but she put a hoof up to calm everyone. "Now, as some of you know, I met a mammal on Tuesday, and this meeting turned into a number exchange. What I didn't tell you, was that mammal is the fox on-stage with me." I heard another roar of excitement, and again the hoof came up. "The reason he's here on-stage with me is because of a song. This certain song happened to be from him, and one that I'd never heard before. Now, Matt had heard a little bit of it, and he knows the song's name I got it from."

She looked at me and I chuckled. "Yeah folks, I have to say that this is not an original song, but one that was edited." I saw a look of confusion on some mammals faces, and others held excitement.

She stepped back, now right next to me, as we both said the song title. "We give you, Flashlight!" The stage went dark as we walked a couple feet apart. I took a position of calm as the guitar started.

As I started singing, a light come on above me. "Let the night set in. A blanket of darkness covering up your fears. It's getting harder to see that you are reaching out for me."

As Gazelle started singing, another light come on above her. "Let me be the one who moves you through the crowds; away from the aweful truth. I can find a place to put you. You'll be safe hiding away with me." As she finished, we moved closer to each other.

We started singing the duet lyrics as we got to each other. "We'll find a safe hiding place. You're light will guide us on the way." I could hear the excitement in the crowd as we kept on. I knew the chorus was next, so I decided to up the anty.

She caught on to what I was trying to do, and we started circled around each other as the chorus started, some of the dancers coming out on stage as well. "You can be my secret in the night. If you ever need a place to hide," It was time to sing together, "I'll be your flashlight. (Oh woah oh, oh oh, woah oh oh.) I'll be your flashlight. (Oh woah oh, oh oh, woah oh oh. Oh woah oh oh oh woah oh oh.) I'll be your flashlight."

The tigers, along with me and Gazelle, started dancing, and I could hear the crowd getting more and more excited as I started singing the second verse. "I've got the fuel that can set you off; I'll be happy to lay here and burn. You'll be gone in a sec, ya we're young and we're reckless. I guess we'll never learn."

We looked each other in the eyes as she sang her verse, riling up the crowd and making it sound more exquisite with her accent. "Because it's 3 o'clock in the morning, 'n we could stay out here till the sunrise. If the world thinks it can hold me back, I'm gonna let them on a surprise."

I started pulling motions out I had learned in dance class from Earth as I started my section. "I've been thinking of the places I've been and the places that I wanna be. If you ain't ready for all the loving involved then you ain' ready for me, I swear that..." I could hear the croud screaming at my dance moves, which I stopped as she started singing again.

"We'll find a safe hiding place. Your light will guide us on the way. You can be my secret in the night. If you ever need a place to hide, I'll be your flashlight." She spun around me, then grabbed my paw and spun inward as the chorus started.

"We'll find a safe hiding place. Your light will guide us on the way. You can be my secret in the night. If you ever need a place to hide, I'll be your flashlight. Oh woah oh, oh oh, woah oh oh. I'll be your flashlight. Oh woah oh, oh oh, woah oh oh." She took the next few sections in stride. "We'll set the whole world on fire." The next part was mine. "I'll be your flashlight, I'll be your flashlight."

"We'll set the whole world on fire."

"I'll be your flashlight, I'll be your flashlight." As the song ended, I dipped her down. I did not expect the kiss that came with it.

She grasped my muzzle as I dipped her, her blonde hair waving away from her eye as I moved, and when I stopped as the song ended, she kissed me. I was shocked, but I recovered quickly and pressed into it. It lasted for a short period, and as I let her back up, she had a glazed over look in her eyes before her hair covered her right one back up. She turned to the crowd, and closed out the concert. "Thank you Zootopia! Good night!" I looked over at Nick and Judy, and I swear I could see Judy and Nick fanboy/fangirling over the kiss. I was breathing heavily by this point, and as we walked off-stage, she hugged me. I hugged her back, and as she split, she lightly kissed me again. "Thank you, Matt." I smiled and followed her back to the dressing room.

On our way, Nick and Judy caught up with us. "Oh man, Matt you were great. Where did you learn to sing like that?" Judy was jumping up and down as she asked me.

I chuckled and smiled. "I used to sing in choir in school." All three mammals smiled. "Well, I'm going to change." I was about to leave, when Gazelle put a hoof on my shoulder.

"Actually, I wanted to ask if you'd be okay with spending the night at my house. Plus, I-" She is cut off by all of our phones beeping at once. I pull out mine, and see it's a news update the the headline: 'Gazelle's New Boo!' I almost died laughing. We all burst into laughter as we read the headline. "Wow, I guess news travels fast." She shook her head slowly, smiling like a hyena. "Anyways, I was wondering if you'd want to spend the night at my house."

I took a moment to think, until Nick clears his throat. "We're fine with it." I mentally fist-pumped, then looked at Nick and Judy.

I went and hugged them, then broke it and chuckled. "Thanks guys. I'll be sure to call you tomorrow morning." They nodded and started making their way past us.

"Matt, I can have Aaron drop you off at Nick and Judy's if you need anything." I smiled and nodded my head as we started walking to the dressing room. "Oh, and would you mind keeping that on? You look quite fetching in that."

I chuckled as we entered the room. "Why thank you, my darling. You don't look too bad yourself." I could see her trying to hide a blush, though I was failing myself after her comment about me. I walked over to the costume rack and grabbed the hangar with my clothes on it. I went over to my bag and stuffed the clothes inside. I raised back up and saw that she had changed into her normal clothes, though still a bit revealing.

"Uh, Matt." I snapped out of my thoughs and saw her pointing to me, well more specifically my lil fox that had decided that now was a good time to reveal itself. "You may want to hide that." I chuckled nervously as I turned away from her and maveuvered it down, now less noticable.

I turned around and grabbed my bag, then went up to her and went close to her ear. "You just wanted to see how big I was, didn't you?" Her reaction was priceless. She looked at me in shock, but her cheeks said ontherwise. "I'm just messing. Come on, I'm ready to get going."

She shook her head and nodded in agreement. We walked out of her room and followed her to where the car was. As I got in, I paw bumped Aaron, and told him where I needed to go. It was a short drive, so all I did was keep my bag next to me. As we pulled up, I got out of the limo and jogged upstairs to the apartment. I quickly went inside and grabbed my charger and a toothbrush, stuck them in my bag, and ran back downstairs. I opened the limo door and almost hopped in. Since Nick and Judy weren't home yet, I had locked the door back as I left. I looked at Gazelle with a smile. "So, this should be fun." She nodded and sighed a bit. I scooted over to her and wrapped an arm around her. "What's wrong?"

She layed her head on top of mine, then sadly chuckled. "Matt, can I be honest for a bit?" I nodded to the best of my ability. "So, you know how everyone calls me Gazelle? Well that's not my real name."

I lightly chuckled. "I didn't think for a second it was your true first name. I bet your real one is equally as beautiful as you though." I heard her chuckle nervously. I had a feeling she was blushing.

"Matt," She sighed heavily this time. "my real name is Destiny. Gazelle is a stage name, and it didn't feel right having you call me that." I whimpered in apology and sadness.

"Okay Destiny, I will always remember that. But, do you still want me to call you that in public?" She shook her head. "Okay, Gazelle in public, Destiny in private. I can deal with that." I smiled and quickly flicked my head up, attempting to kiss her. The result was me bopping her nose with my snout, both of us drawing back, and me giving her a sheepish look. "Sorry." She snickers and blushes. I sit back next to her and enjoy the rest of the trip to her house.

We finally pulled into the driveway at 10 at night. Once the car was parked, I grabbed my bag, then looked at Destiny. She was snoozing, which surprised me how fast she fell asleep. I went and tapped on her arm, wkaing her up. "Hey, we're here." She startled awake, and blinked a couple of times. I hugged her, then booped her nose. "Let's hurry upstairs."

She grabbed my arm as I left. "Matt, we haven't eaten yet." I suddenly remembered that I hadn't eaten since lunch today. As if to make the point, my stomach growled. "Okay, how about we head to the kitchen before going to bed." I nodded and made my way out of the car.

After we got inside, she lead me to the kitchen and cooked a small dinner for the both of us. We ate with vigor, then finally made our way upstairs. I got to her room, and made the grand gesture of an arm sweep as I opened her door. "My lady." I could see the blush on her face as she giggled and entered. "I'm going to change in the closet. These are comfy, but I would like to get back into my own clothes."

She nodded and pointed to the closet. "You can change in there. I've gotta get changed myself, so probably should make it quick." I nodded and took little time in the closet changing back into my original outift. As I got out, she went in. It took her a bit longer that I had needed, but she finally came out. She had on a purple nightgown top and a blue pair of sleeping pants.

I looked at the ensamble in amusement. "How did I not notice those earlier." She just chuckled and came up to me.

She motioned for me to put my paws up, which I followed. She then put her hooves in my paws, and looked slightly down at me. "Matt, I may sound clingy and such, but I would enjoy a little company tonight. You wouldnt mind sleeping in here tonight, would you?" I shook my head no. I had no objections to it.

"Sure, I'm okay with it." I looked at her face and noticed a smlie. She bent her neck down a bit and kissed the top of my head, right between the ears. I slightly shuddered at the feeling, and when she pulled up, I reache up and patted her shoulder twice. "Don't worry. I'm honestly tired and we need to get up tomorrow." She chuckled and moved over to the bed. Once she was in, I went to the other side and hopped in. I layed there for a moment, then turned to look at her. "Destiny, I'm gonna come clean with you. But I'll have to do it tomorrow, I'm quite tired." She nodded in agreement, before reaching over to the bedside table and turning off the lamp.

"Night Destiny."

"Night Matt."

With that, I soon fell asleep, being spooned by Destiny in an extremely comfortable bed.

 **A/N:** Oh man, this required some commitment. So, I wanted to point out a few things. One: I had to do some research on Gazelle for this chapter, and found she actually lives in Sahara Square. I know in this story she is in Savannah Central, and I don't feel like changing it. Two: I will reiderate the Matt is 17 and Gazelle is 19. Don't tear me a new one for Perv alert. Three: The song that Matt and Destiny sang is called Flashlight by Cederblad  & Book ft. The Sidekicks. It's from Ninety9Lives, Album 97: Level Up. Four: I know Destiny is not Gazelle's actual name, but for purposes later explained, I needed a first name. Five: I forgot to mention in the last chapter the I have made friends with the writer CobaltLion.

Now that's out of the way, time to reply to comments.

 **~BTA Snipez:** Yep, another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, along with this one. Keep on reading. :-)

 **~akanomie1:** I'm glad you like that savage fox bit. It was something I wanted to add, and waking up to tranqs in your face is never a good sign.

 **~WolfDragon:** Wolf, thanks for clearing that up. I do want to thank you for the song suggestions, but I had my own song in mind. Also, Matt will be 18 later in the story, don't worry. Also, do you have an account here on ?

 **~TheZootopiaFanboy:** Hey TZF, it's great you enjoysed chapter 4. I hope this one played to your fancy as well.

Now, to close this off, this story has breached the 2000 mark in views, recieved 17 favotires and 25 follows, and it's making me so happy. Also, if y'all want me to make any changes to the way I set up the chapters, make sure to add that in your reviews. With that out of the way, I hope you all have a great day.

 **~1's-n-0's**


	6. I'm sorry

Hey everyone, Ones here. I want to apologize for the wait for Reborn. I was given a Senior project in school, and what sucks is that I have no time to write between everything that's happening in my life. Please do not hate me, life is kicking my ass. But I do have a plan for 6, so I hope it will be up to y'all's liking.

Again, I'm sorry for the delay.

 **~1's-n-0's**


End file.
